El espacio entre tu y yo
by Karenina24
Summary: No importa nada mientras pueda volver a estar contigo. Entre el pasado y el presente. ¿Crees que se pueden cambiar las cosas Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

Aquel verano había sido especialmente bochornoso, era imposible conciliar el sueño, notaba como el sudor empapaba su cuerpo y por mucho que intentara dormir aquella pesadilla esperaba pacientemente para poder aparecer en el preciso momento en el que baja

Aquel verano había sido especialmente bochornoso, era imposible conciliar el sueño, notaba como el sudor empapaba su cuerpo y por mucho que intentara dormir aquella pesadilla esperaba pacientemente para poder aparecer en el preciso momento en el que bajara la guardia. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía verlo perfectamente, los cuerpos de sus padres y el de su hermano mayor, tendidos en el asfalto, cubiertos de sangre, con los ojos fijos en el, como si le culparan de su muerte. Sus puños aferraban fuertemente las sabanas mientras con los ojos bien cerrados pedía en apenas un susurro que la pesadilla desapareciese. Apenas podía contener el llanto, el reloj impasible tocaba la una de la madrugada. Ya habían pasado dos años desde el trágico accidente. Unos pasos rompieron el hilo de sus pensamientos, el leve gemido de la puerta al abrirse le aviso de que alguien se había colado en la habitación.

Unas manos pequeñas se aferraban al borde de su cama mientras retorcían con nerviosismo la sabana convirtiéndola en una especie de bola llena de nudos. El niño se giro lentamente para enfrentarse con el intruso, sus ojos se iluminaron al reconocer al dueño de aquellas manitas que amenazaban en convertir su sabana en algo irreconocible.

¡No hagas eso Naru!

No te enfades Sasuke, Naruto estaba muy solito en su habitación…

Mientras decía esto el niño ya se había metido en la cama, cubriéndose con la sabana, sus bracitos habían rodeado el cuello del mayor para reposar su cabecita en el pecho de este. El moreno dejo escapar un suspiro mientras correspondía al abrazo del rubio que le sonreía tiernamente.

… Naruto, sabes que no esta bien que hagas eso, tío Iruka nos reñirá, si lo sabe.

Pero papa, dijo que no pasaba nada cuando abrazas a la persona a la que quieres. Y yo te quiero sasu, es que tu no…

El rubio le miraba con aquellos ojos de cachorrito, notaba como comenzaba a ruborizarse, rápidamente jiro la cara para que el otro no lo notase.

Naruto, ya eres mayorcito para andar diciendo tonterías.

¡Sasuke Idiota!

¡no seas molesto, tonto!, ¡y déjame dormir ya!

… Sasu

Hum…

¿Sasu te as enfadado?, Naru lo siente mucho, no volverá a hacerlo ¿vale?

Una lágrima se escurría por el rostro del pequeño mientras decías esto. El mayor se giro para abrazar al pequeño, que hundió su cabecita en su pecho abrazándole aun más fuerte.

No estoy enfadado contigo naru, yo también te quiero. Creo que tío Kakashi volverá a reñirnos mañana.

Al pequeño se le escapo la risa, mientras se separaba del moreno para poder mirarle a los ojos.

Sasuke mañana es mi cumpleaños no pueden reñirme. Además mañana ya seré mayor, cumpliré 5 años.

Yo ya tengo 7, aun eres un crió Naruto.

¡Tonto! ¿Qué me vas a regalar Sasu?

Es un secreto, ahora duerme, ya es muy tarde, ¿no querrás perderte la fiesta verdad?

¡No!, ¡que haces charlando Sasu idiota!

… Tonto, anda duérmete de una vez.

¡Buenas noches!

Buenas noches.



Un chico de unos veinte años, moreno, de piel algo pálida, pero muy apuesto dormía a pierna suelta. Lucia especialmente agotado y de vez en cuando un leve gemido de dolor escapaba de sus labios, como si una pesadilla horrible le estuviera amenazando.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, aunque no provoco ninguna reacción en el moreno.

Un chico bastante alto con el cabello recogido en una coleta, miraba algo cansado el panorama. Últimamente le tocaba despertar a su compañero de trabajo, lo que según el hera de lo mas problemático, había ido a su departamento, aunque no era una tarea especialmente complicada ya que eran vecinos, pero para el moreno cualquier cosa que se saliera de su rutina era algo realmente problemático, casi tan problemático, como tener que despertar a Sasuke Uchiha.

Todo seria más fácil si el rubio no se hubiera marchado. Ya hacia siete meses que Naruto Uzumaki se había casado, y al moreno parecía como si lo hubieran matado literalmente, aun se acordaba de la fuerte discusión que habían tenido aquel par por ese asunto.

Aunque sabía perfectamente que Naruto solo había accedido a casarse porque aquella había sido la última voluntad de su padre, algo que no llevaban nada bien ninguno de los amigos del rubio especialmente Hinata, ya que ella era su mejor amiga aunque el que sin duda lo llevaba peor era el Uchiha, apenas dormía, parecía un fantasma, se arrastraba por el local como anima en pena. Muchos de los clientes estaban preocupados por el chico, apenas comía y lo cierto es que lucia un aspecto lamentable y pensar que hacia apenas siete meses todo era tan distinto.

El día en el que Sasuke se entero de que su rubio se iba a casar se encerró en su habitación y no hubo forma de sacarlo de allí. Lo único que se podía escuchar era un gran estruendo, cosas rompiéndose una y otra vez.

Nadie pudo convencer al moreno de que saliera de la habitación hasta que llego Naruto.

Sasuke habré la puerta, por favor.

¡NO!, ¡VETE!

Vamos…

¡He dicho que te largues, Naruto!

¡Y yo te he dicho que me habrás la condenada puerta Uchiha!

La puerta se abrió lentamente, el moreno mostraba un aspecto descompuesto, una mueca de dolor cruzaba su rostro. Naruto intento acercarse pero este retrocedió bruscamente.

Sasuke…

¡Por que te vas!

Boy a casarme.

¡Esto es una locura, tú no le amas, no deberías casarte con alguien, solo por que ese fue el deseo de tus padres¡

Debo hacerlo… Orochimaru no es mala persona, se que acabare queriéndole.

¡eso es absurdo!

Porque dices eso…

¡porque tú me quieres a mí!

Basta, Sasuke.

Naruto le había cruzado la cara al moreno el cual lo miraba confuso.

Lo siente, pero debes entenderlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Unos pasos ensordecedores podían oírse en el recibidor de la inmensa casa

Espero que este capítulo os guste, el siguiente ya es el final, aunque puede que tarde algo en actualizar, ya que tengo que trabajar durante todo el mes que viene, y me será difícil actualizar con regularidad, con esto me despido, espero vuestros comentarios, pensar que no se tarda nada, si no, no dan ganas de seguir escribiendo sinceramente. Bueno pos nada hasta pronto. ** :** D

Unos pasos ensordecedores podían oírse en el recibidor de la inmensa casa. Se acercaban lentamente hacia su presa, el ruido de una puerta al abrirse, seguido de un fuerte portazo, se pudo escuchar en la silenciosa casa.

En la habitación se podía observar la figura de un hombre ya mayor, observando a un chico de tez morena que yacía encima de la cama, su cuerpo desnudo mostraba grandes moretones y algún que otro corte, se podía apreciar a simple vista, que no todos eran recientes. Unos ojos azules como el cielo, se fueron abriendo lentamente, dirigiendo su mirada a ningún punto en concreto hasta que percibió la figura de aquel hombre en medio de la habitación. Sus pupilas se dilataron y el terror recorrió su cuerpo que comenzó a temblar presa del pánico. Lentamente la puerta se fue cerrando dejando un silencio mudo que fue roto por un chillido lleno de dolor.

Un rato más tarde, la puerta de la entrada se cerró dejando un silencio aterrador detrás de sus pasos. El silencio volvía a inundar aquel lugar, solamente interrumpido por unos sollozos que se iban incrementando a medida que el tiempo transcurría.

En medio de la cama, el rubio estaba acurrucado entre las sabanas, dejando al descubierto los nuevos golpes que le había dado su actual marido. Entre tambaleos se fue levantando de la cama, estaba medio inconciente pero su mirada mostraba una decisión que hacia tiempo había perdido, con pasos torpes pero decididos se acerco al baño con movimientos algo torpes, se aseo un poco y se dirigió al armario donde se vistió con lo primero que encontró, cuando estuvo listo, se dirigió al comedor donde estaba el teléfono y una llamada pendiente que debería haber echo hacía tiempo.

Unos segundos, que para el rubio fueron eternos, fueron los que tuvo que esperar, hasta que escucho la característica voz de Temari, la novia de uno de sus mejores amigos y también su mejor amiga, la cual sabia de su situación y muy en contra de su voluntad le había estado encubriendo durante todo aquel tiempo, lo que la hacía sufrir enormemente. Un silencio incomodo se formo en el ambiente, solo un hilillo de voz pronunciando el nombre de la chica acabo por romperlo.

…Temari…

Naru… ¡Naruto!

…

¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡dime algo, por dios!

¿Podrías venir a recogerme… por favor?

Un sollozo seguido de una risa de alegría se pudo escuchar a trabes del auricular, seguido de un

enseguida estoy allí.

Se pudo escuchar antes de que colgara la comunicación. Sentado en aquel ancho sillón después de seis meses por fin pudo sonreír, una sonrisa cubierta de lágrimas las cuales fueron tapadas por sus manos al tiempo que intentaba tapar los sollozos que incontrolables luchaban por salir.

Estirado en una cama, Sasuke miraba el techo, sus pensamientos estaban muy alejados de aquel lugar, concretamente donde una figura familiar alargaba sus brazos hacia el, aquel chico rubio, que le sonreía zorruna-mente, pidiendo un abrazo que no podía darle, ya que solo era una mera ilusión.

Con este pensamiento en su mente recorría la pared de aquella diminuta habitación mientras una lágrima traicionera resbalo por su mejilla, seguida de un suspiro.

Un sonoro portazo se dejo escuchar, provocando que el moreno mirara molesto a su compañero, el cual parecía extremadamente nervioso, algo totalmente inusual en el.

¡Espabila!, Temari nos espera fuera ¡Rápido!

Shikamaru, no molestes…

No tengo tiempo para discutir con tigo, no protestes y mueve el culo. O el que pague las consecuencias será Naruto.

¡¿Cómo dices?!

Te lo explicare durante el camino, ay muchas cosas que no sabes.

Más te vale que me des una buena explicación, pero ahora mejor no perdemos el tiempo, ¡a que estamos esperando, venga vamos!

De veras que eres problemático…

Los dos chicos se subieron al 4X4 que conducía la rubia, la cual ponía cara de estar a punto de matar ha alguien. Con una mirada fulminante hizo callar al moreno que la miro fríamente ya que nunca permitía que los demás conocieran sus verdaderas emociones, aunque por dentro estaba algo asustado y muy confuso. Con un asentimiento por parte de Shikamaru, la rubia, comenzó a narrar, todo lo que le había pasado a Naruto, después de casarse con Orochimaru. Mientras iba avanzando el relato la cara del moreno se iba ensombreciendo, al cual ya no podían verle los ojos ya que los ocultaba su cabello, pero sus manos cerradas temblaban de ira.

Porque… no dijo nada

Naruto es como es, ya lo sabes, no quería herirte, ni preocuparte.

¡Maldita sea! ¡y como se supone que no voy a preocuparme! es más Temari, ¡voy a matar a ese hijo de puta!

Relájate Uchiha o empeoraras las cosas.

hum…

bien… ya hemos llegado.


	3. Chapter 3

La sala estaba llena de gente, una gran celebración tenía lugar en aquel mismo momento

La sala estaba llena de gente, una gran celebración tenía lugar en aquel mismo momento. Como cada año, y aprovechando aquella fecha tan destacada, como era la Navidad, se celebraba una obra de teatro donde muchas personas participaban. A pesar, de que, aquel espectáculo siempre había sido especial, aquel año lo era aun mas para la mayoría, que después de seis largos meses habían recuperado a una persona muy especial.

Naruto había vuelto a la casa de Kakashi e Iruka, y hacia apenas tres meses se había trasladado con Sasuke, aunque nadie sabía bien como había ocurrido, según Temari a la cual había informado Shikamaru, el cual había estado presente, decía que tras muchos peros por parte de Naruto, y algún que otro ruego por parte de Sasuke, cosa que el moreno negaría rotundamente, Naruto accedió a vivir con el, eso si tanto los gastos como las responsabilidades corrían a cargo de los dos por partes iguales. Todos sabían lo muy cabezotas que podían llegar a ser aquel par, y nadie se extraño.

La verdad es que corrían varios rumores sobre la nueva pareja, lo que ponía a Sasuke de un humor de perros y divertía de sobremanera a Naruto, el cual se reía en la cara de su recién pareja para mosqueo de este.

҉҉҉҉҉ ҉҉҉҉҉ ҉҉҉҉҉ ҉҉҉҉҉ ҉҉҉҉҉ ҉҉҉҉҉

Todo estaba silencioso en la gran mansión, se adentro sigilosamente, cerrando detrás de él la puerta de la entrada. Temari había insistido en que fuera el que entrara a buscar-le. Estaba algo nervioso aunque nadie lo hubiera adivinado, viéndole tan sereno. En el salón dormido aguardaba el rubio.

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos al sentir como unos brazos lo envolvían, por un instante se dejo llevar por la calma que le proporcionaban aquella persona que le resultaba tan familiar, y el sueño en el que aun se creía introducido. Pero aquello no era un sueño, un ataque de pánico lo invadió al pensar que aquel hombre volvería en cualquier momento, un intento de deshacerse del abrazo que lo sostenía, aunque el intento fue del todo inútil ya que el moreno lo sostuvo con más fuerza que antes.

¡Sasuke! Tienes que ir….

Olvídalo esta vez no voy a dejarte ir, si me marcho será contigo.

¡No lo entiendes!

¡no, eres tu el que no lo entiende!, crees que puedo dejarte aquí con ese loco, ¡me importa una mierda que sea tu marido o Díos!

Esta bien…

¡así que ahora mismo vas a venir conmigo!…

¡te digo que esta bien, maldita sea!

¡vale!

… no quisiera meterme en vuestra ridícula discusión pero va siendo hora de irnos.

¡Temari!, ¡Shikamaru!

En marcha, que problemático es todo esto.

Tres mese más tarde se descubrió el cadáver de Orochimaru.

Nadie supo quien le mato y aunque había varios sospechosos, nunca se supo la verdad.

Por otra parte las cosas se normalizaron, y todo volvió a ser como antes, para alegría de muchos y desgracia de unos cuantos.


End file.
